Cherry Seeds
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Have you ever spat before? That was a question no one had ever asked Raven. But while she and the Titans visit the Titans East, she finds that she wouldn't have minded if Speedy asked her that ages ago...SpeedyxRaven


Title: Cherry Seeds

"This is stupid."

Raven wasn't in the best of moods today and it wasn't because the Teen Titans were having a day off. If you count a trip to Titans East Tower a day off. In fact, she was rather happy about going to see the Titans East, it gave her a change of scenery and besides, Steel City seemed a whole lot more different compared to Jump City.

It was a little more like Gotham only more...steely. But just because she and the Titans were on 'holiday' it didn't mean that it was supposed to be fun...for her anyway. As soon as she arrived at their tower, the tiniest bit of excitement was smothered within her stomach.

All the guys had swamped Starfire, much to Robin's annoyance, but even he lightened up once he, Cyborg and Beast Boy had been challenged to a game of Riders of the Jungle by Aqualad and Speedy. A while later, Bee and Cyborg had gone out on a 'walk' much to the Titan's surprise and the rest of them, sans Raven talked animatedly amongst each other.

Now the girl wasn't hurt, but rather...bored. None of them, as in...no one at all, had talked to her since the car ride and she found, much to her annoyance, that she was bored stiff. So she did what she usually did; sit on the couch and watch everyone.

And that wasn't really that fun either.

For some reason during their time there, Bee had asked them to stay over for the weekend...and of course, everyone had agreed. But honestly, two more days of being ignored didn't really appeal to her. Damn Robin and the rest of them.

So as she sat there watching everyone have fun that Friday evening, the girl muttered darkly to herself and rolled her eyes. She'd rather be sitting with the Titans West, playing a game of poker as she did the last time she went to the West Coast.

She found Hawk and Dove rather entertaining.

"No actually...this is even more stupid." The girl growled under her breath as Starfire giggled with Robin and the guys and Mas y Menos and Beast Boy and Cyborg battled each other on the game station.

She stood up and inconspicuously took her leave, flying up and teleporting through the ceiling as she finally found the roof. The sky was a dark grey and the signs of a storm were imminent. The amethyst eyed girl sighed and closed her eyes, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her chest.

There really was nothing here for her do to, other than be an insignificant invisible shadow that just hangs around and possibly isn't even noticeable. If that isn't anything to sulk about, she didn't know what was.

The water was beautiful, for miles around and the sun, though hidden behind a grey mass of clouds at the horizon, could still be seen slightly, blood red as its reflection showed in the water.

If she listened quietly enough, she could almost hear the song of the sea calling to her. It was sad, soft and mourning. It reminded her of Azarath sometimes. The home she once knew...the home which was gone.

At the sound of screeching, her eyes snapped open and she ran towards the edge of the tower, hanging over the railing and seeing the Titans East car zooming out of the garage, onto the water and towards the city. Her eyes widened and teleported back down, into the living room only to find it deserted.

If they were in any trouble, they would have contacted her. Raven's guess; they left for pizza or something. _Now_ she let that small amount of hurt surface before smothering it and falling with a sigh onto the couch, lying down and rubbing her eyes.

"'So, do you want to come Raven?' or how about 'Hey Raven, we're going out, you hungry?' But no. No one thinks of Raven do they?" She muttered to herself in annoyance.

She closed her eyes and groaned. "Wonderful, just what you need, to talk to yourself. You already have a million and one Ravens in Nevermore who chat non-stop whenever you go there and now you need to talk to yourself...outside of Nevermore."

This was seriously becoming a habit she realised and she smiled wryly to herself. "You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." She laughed mirthlessly.

"Only when you answer back."

Violet eyes widened with fear and the girl jumped, gasping to herself and falling off the couch. Boyish laughter erupted from somewhere around her and she realised that she recognised it. "Who..."

Standing up and rubbing her arm, she noticed Speedy laughing hard at her little mishap, a bowl of cherries in one hand.

The dark girl folded her arms and raised a brow. "It wasn't that funny."

The boy slowed down and sighed, humour still evident in his speech. "Oh yes it was."

She rolled her eyes, watching as he walked around and sat on the couch, where she had previously been. "You alright?"

"Yes." She said, sounding a little more harsh than she intended.

He wasn't wearing his suit she noticed. Instead, he donned a plain white vest and a pair of jeans. In fact, now that she thought about it, so was everyone else, including her teammates. She looked down at her own suit and raised a brow. _And no one wanted to tell me to change why? _She thought dryly.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day and look at your clothes or are you going to sit down and relax?" Came Speedy's blunt yet amused voice.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes at him before sitting next to him, cross legged.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" She asked.

"Hm, no reason. I knew you were still here and I didn't want to leave you alone and think that we'd all died or something." He said casually, popping a cherry into his mouth.

To say she was surprised was correct and she looked over at him inquiringly. "You mean...you knew I was here?"

He raised a red brow. "Well, duh. You were quiet and brooding, you think I wouldn't notice? I'm like the brightest person around here, I think I should be able to see a dark angry looking monsteress who's giving everyone the evil eye." He said, waving his arms around and motioning what she perceived as tentacles coming out of his head.

"Monsteress?"

"Female monster." He said smoothly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She glared and narrowed her eyes, turning on him in defiance. "For one thing, that's not a real word. And for another, I'm not a monster thank you very much, nor was I brooding."

He snorted. "Could've fooled me."

"Well if you knew me, maybe you'd know that I'm not the brightest nor the noisiest person in the world." She said under her breath, fully aware that he was able to hear.

He chuckled at that, giving her a wolfish grin. "I do know you Raven. Not as well as say...Robin, but I do know you, we've worked on a few missions together remember?"

It was true, this wasn't the first time the two Titans groups had come together. She scoffed. "Whatever."

Speedy looked at her through his mask and smirked inwardly. _So she is the brooding type eh? Interesting._

"So...why didn't you join in today? Everyone else seemed to be having a great time." He asked, frowning slightly at her.

The girl froze and somewhere, a lamp exploded, sending the masked boy jumping out of his seat only to see the shattered pieces enveloped in black energy. He gazed at it dumbly.

"Uhh..."

She hissed and closed her eyes tightly. "Sorry." She muttered, angry with herself.

He sat down again, looking at her curiously. "Are you...alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. These things just...happen." She said quickly, biting out every word.

The boy was still slightly off edge but he nodded nonetheless. "Right."

There was an uncomfortable silence while the two just sat there, Raven glaring under her hood and Speedy fiddling with the bowl of cherries. "Uh...so...you're not from around here right?" He finally asked, attempting a little small talk.

The girl hesitated. "No. I'm from Azarath. A place in another dimension." He whistled lowly at that.

"Ooh, nice."

"When it wasn't destroyed, yes it was."

He froze at that and looked around uncomfortably. "Uh, sorry I brought it up."

Raven waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It happens."

_Oh yeah, cities get destroyed everyday_. Speedy thought sarcastically. "So anyway, why'd you move here?"

_To escape._ "For holiday." She lied smoothly. "Then I realised that I liked it and I wanted to stay."

The boy turned to her and took her in. Every single feature. From her small form to her small features. Everything about her was tiny. Her eyes were the darkest purple, her skin the chalkiest grey and her hair a dark lavender. Everything about her was unique and perhaps a little different to what people were used to.

But he found a small sense of beauty in it all. Well...not really beauty but, there was something ever so...striking about her. And Speedy liked it.

Raven turned and found him staring at her. "What?" She asked flatly.

The boy smirked. "Nothing. Ever spat before?"

She raised a brow. "What?"

"I take it you haven't. I mean cherry seeds. You know, spit them into the rubbish bin and see how many you can get in." He said, grabbing the small bin and placing it on the other edge of the table in front of them. He turned and grinned at her. "Watch and learn." He popped a cherry into his mouth, chewing it for a while before swallowing.

Raven watched, mildly entertained, as he narrowed his eyes at the bin and spat the seed out, the round stone flying in the air and landing smack in the bin. "Impressive. But also very prehistoric."

He grinned and threw one into her hands. "Try it, it'll pass the time."

Looking doubtfully at the red fruit and then at him, she complied and bit the fruit off the stalk and chewed, spitting the seed out later only to have it land just outside the bin.

The boy laughed and said smugly, "Better luck next time."

Raven just glowered and grabbed the bowl. "We'll see about that."

After that, it turned into a competition. The both of them took turns to try and hit their seed into the bin, the both of them determined to win. Speedy seemed to do it with little effort and got most of his seeds in, but Raven was having just a little more difficulty. "Damn it." She muttered to herself.

"Give up?" The red head asked, leaning back, the bowl in his lap.

She growled. "Hardly."

They continued until the bowl was almost empty and Speedy decided to call it quits. "Alright, alright. Lets face it, I win you lose. I think I've lost three gallons of saliva by doing this." He said, motioning to the bin, full of seeds, courtesy of himself while the table was full of seeds which Raven had failed to dispose of.

Sighing to herself, she used her powers and transported all the seeds into the bin, leaving the place clean. "You've had practice." She said quietly in defiance.

The boy smirked. "No, I'm just better at these sort of things naturally."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Of course you are."

Small fingers picked up a cherry and placed it halfway into her mouth, her teeth resting on the seed and the other half of the fruit sticking out between her lips. She sucked on the juice slightly before just letting it be and sitting back.

The masked boy looked at her, her lips slightly stained red. He moved closer, unnoticed by the violet eyed girl.

"I never really enjoyed cherries until today." She said, her words slightly muffled by the fruit between her lips.

"I like cherries." He said, his voice deep and breathy.

She still hadn't looked at him and she only said, pushing her hood back. "Mm. They are good."

She finally turned to him, her eyes widening at how close he was and she moved back slightly. "Wh-"

"Careful, Rae." He breathed softly, leaning towards her. The girl's heartbeat began to increase and she froze, not knowing what to do, or actually do what she knew she was supposed to do. "You just make it seem a whole lot more appetising."

"Speedy, what are you do-" Her voice died in her throat as the boy moved in, his lips faintly touching hers as he bit on the other half of the fruit, his tongue ever so slightly brushing against her lips as he placed his hands either side of her face softly.

Raven didn't know what to do. Technically, he wasn't kissing her, but technically, he wasn't _not_ kissing her either. In her mind, she heard a few other objects blow up and yet, despite the fact that this was the closest a boy had ever been to her, she didn't mind it that much at all. Though to say she was surprised was an understatement.

Speedy of all boys...

The boy bit off the rest of the red fruit and pulled away, taking the seed with him. Smirking at the blush on her cheeks, he spat the seed right into the bin. "And that's how it's done."

He stood up suddenly and chuckled at her shocked and stunned form. "Care for a uh...'walk' to my room?" He asked, teasingly.

And it was his turn to be thoroughly surprised when she stood, pulling her hood over her head to hide her reddened cheeks. "Will there be...anymore cherries?" She asked, a new spice to her voice.

He smirked seductively, walking to the fridge and pulling out another bowl, filled to the brim with the beautifully red fruits. "Tonnes of them."

Raven didn't know what time it was when the others came home, and honestly she didn't care. The rest of the day had been...sweet, literally. And she was sure by the end of it her lips were as red as those cherries...and it wasn't just because of the fruits. But as soon as the others had stepped into their home, somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard a demanding shout from someone who sounded a lot like Bee.

"Hey! What the heck happened to this place? There's broken pieces of furniture everywhere!"

* * *

A/N: Ok...I don't know where this came from...but I think I needed to write it just to get it out haha!! Anyway! I am a sucker for bad boy fluffy yummyness XP I can't help it!!! And Speedy?? God is he to die for or what??? Gotta love him. Anyways, I don't know if this is a definite one-shot but maybe, just maybe I'll write more chapters to this, or do a sequel if people like it enough and review. Please take note that this was written at like...1:49am and that I've been really sick lately. No idea why, just some bug so hopefully it'll be gone soon. So please, tell me what you think, and please...no flames!! THEY ARE PROHIBITED FROM MY WORKS!!!!!! Because they are just mean and evil and way too hot for my pc to take! So yes, for now...REVIEW!!!!

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
